Cold Bullets and Colder Hearts
by dvmcas1
Summary: A sequel to Broken Hearts and Broken Noses.Breyton frienship. Something horrible rocks the girls' recovering friendship. Can they make it through the tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: This is a sequel to a previous story I wrote **_**Broken Hearts and Broken Noses**_**. If you haven't read that one it might be a good idea to do so before reading this one. But I suppose if you really don't want to I'll break it down for you. Brooke and Peyton fought over Lucas, like in the 1****st**** season. Then Brooke goes with Felix, who hits her. Peyton turns to drugs because she can't take missing her best friend. Felix goes too far and Brooke calls Peyton for help. Together they kick Felix's….*cough* butt and are friends again. Now Peyton is with Lucas and has asked Brooke to move in with her.***

Cold Bullets and Colder Hearts

Chapter 1(Brooke)

My Typical Angel

"Hey Blondie!"

Peyton turned around, smiling at me, "Hey…let me just tell Lucas bye and then we can head home."

I smiled at the word 'home'. I'd basically been grinning all day actually since my P. Sawyer had asked me to move in with her. Growing up at my house hadn't been easy so I'd spent a lot of time at the Sawyer's house anyways. However, now it was actually going to be my home. I was actually going to have a home. With a proper family. Ok…actually it was a weird family. My best friend and her dad who was never there, but it was going to be a family because they were people I loved and who loved me in return.

"Brooke?" Peyton waved a hand in my face. "Earth to B. Davis?"

I came back to this earth…i.e. the smelly gym at Tree Hill High. "Peyton, don't worry about rushing things with Broody. I'll catch a ride home with Haley and go ahead and start sorting some of my stuff. You can swing by later to help with the heavy lifting."

Peyton looked a little skeptical, "You sure you want to go back there alone?"

I shivered at the implications. I'd have to go into my bedroom. The same one Felix attacked Peyton and me in a week ago. She still bore the physical scars of that horrible night. The bruises on her neck were just beginning to fade to a sickly yellow but she still had a broken nose and bruises on her arms and legs. Peyton must have seen the pain on my face because she reached out and pulled me into a warm hug.

I sighed into her arms and let her stroke my hair like the mother/sister/best friend she'd always been to me.

"Brooke, I think you should wait until I can go with you." Peyton whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from the hug and pulled myself together. I smiled at Peyton, "No, I think this is something that I need to do for myself."

P. Sawyer's eyes were still filled with an 'I worry about you' look. I nodded my head and reached out to touch her arm.

"Peyton, I promise, I can do this. I just need to do it alone." I did need to do it alone. Having Peyton to protect me from my bad thoughts and memories had been great this entire week but I felt like on some level I needed to pull it together and start protecting myself. I knew Peyton would always be there to put me back together but I had to stop falling to pieces every time I thought of Felix and what he'd done to me. I felt the need to become stronger. Facing my fears with the reassurance that Peyton would be there in a little while wouldn't be so bad.

Peyton placed both of her hands on my cheeks and made me stare into her eyes, "Brooke Penelope Davis, you _will_ call me if you need me at all."

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway.

She continued, "I will be over there as soon as Lucas gets done with practice. I promise, okay?"

I nodded again and pulled her into another hug. This was going to be the first time in a whole week we'd been apart. It was time to find out if I could make it on my own.

After leaving Peyton to wait on Lucas, I went directly to the Tutor Lab. I poked my head in to find Haley tutoring none other than Nathan Scott. They were so cute, sitting there like they were actually studying; undressing one another with their eyes was more like it.

"Hey you two lovebirds…any chance a girl could get a ride home with one of you?"

Haley and Nathan jumped apart like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Everyone knew they were dating, it wasn't a big secret.

Haley cleared her throat, "Umm…sure Brooke. I can give you a ride. I think we're done tutoring for the day, right Nate? Your algebra is improving a lot, I must say."

Nathan smiled the classic 'Scott' smile. "That's one of the advantages of dating your tutor." He slowly rose to his feet and pulled Haley into a hug, "We still on for tonight?"

Tutor Girl nodded and she started to blush underneath his gaze.

Nathan nodded, "Ok…I'll call you later." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and Haley turned two different shades of scarlet.

Nathan brushed by me in the doorway with a, "See ya, Brooke. I'm really glad to see you and Peyton are ok."

Haley watched him go with a sappy smile plastered all over her face.

I walked over and grabbed her hand, practically hauling her out of the Tutoring Center. "Haley! Come on, I need you to drive me home."

While Tutor Girl drove me back to my parent's house (as I had now made up my mind to call it), I blabbered on and on about how much fun it was going to be living with my best friend. Then when it was her turn, Haley, blabbered on and on about how much she liked Nathan. Basically, we talked each others ears off the whole drive.

When we pulled up in front of the large white house that used to be mine, Haley gave me a concerned glance. "You sure you're up for this Brooke? It's only been a week, that place has to hold some bad memories for you."

I smiled back at her, "Don't worry, Tutor Girl. I'll be fine." I got out of the car and shut the door with a "See you tomorrow".

I walked up to the red front door, still aware that Haley was sitting in her car watching me; I unlocked the door and pushed it open like there was nothing wrong at all. I even stepped inside without any fear showing.

Trying to keep up the façade I slowly climbed the stairs. When I reached my room I let out one shaky breath.

_Peyton's screams echoing in my head as Felix pulled her up by her hair. I began frantically trying to get out of the bathroom, praying I wouldn't be too late. Felix snarling as he wrapped his hand around her throat and started to choke the life out of her. Peyton's eyes rolling back in her head as her life ebbed away. "Peyton! No!" I screamed._

The memories washed over me and tears came to my eyes. That had been the worst moment of my life. Through all the fights with boys, parents who had ignored me….the worst moment of my life was when I saw Peyton Sawyer dying and I'd been unable to do anything about it. Worse, that she'd been there because of me.

"Hey, pretty girl."

Shock and horror traced through every part of my body….It wasn't real…his voice wasn't real…it was just the past haunting me.

I turned and there he was.

No, it couldn't be…he was there. Sitting on my bed. Disbelief consumed me. I knew I should run but for some reason I couldn't make my shaking limbs move.

Felix got up and slunk towards me. He looked horrible. I couldn't believe I'd ever been attracted to him. His dark eyes were sunk into his face and shone with a hint of madness. His sneer managed to twist his face into something that looked dark and unholy. His hands clenched into fists that had almost killed my best friend.

When he finally reached me, one of his hands snaked out and touched my hair. "I've been waiting here for a whole day…Just for you."

"But….but you were arrested." I sputtered. "You should be in jail."

He chuckled, "Well my trial is in a few days, and my parents bailed me out. You know, my dad being a senator, rich, and all. He had a lot of pull. Really all I did was smack my girlfriend around a little. Her friend assaulted me, you know? Her friend hit me, so it was self defense."

"That's a lie." I spit out. Peyton had only hit him to protect me.

He chucked me roughly under the chin with one of his knuckles, "The truth is what I say it is. I say that Peyton, after I tell my side in the trial, is the one who might go to jail for assault." The look on his face suddenly changed to one of hurt and he made as if he were addressing a courtroom. "Your Honor, yes, Brooke and I were arguing. She slapped me and to my greatest regret I hit her back. Once I realized the error of my ways I attempted to apologize to her but she wouldn't hear me out. I was in the midst of apologizing when Miss Sawyer, leapt on me and started hitting me. I'm grateful the police arrived when they did. Because when they did arrive I was suffering from a blow to the throat which could have easily killed me. I believe that Miss Sawyer is a danger to herself and others. I even have testimony from a man named Rick that on the evening in question, Miss Sawyer was under the influence of drugs."

"Peyton wasn't on drugs that night!"

Felix leaned in towards me and I leaned away, his breath hot on my face, "Oh really? Well Rick, her dealer, says she was. Your Honor if you would simply order a drug test for Miss Sawyer." He leaned close to me like he was whispering a secret, "You know they have ones now that can tell from your hair? Yeah, they can tell if you've taken drugs in the last _ninety day_s. How long has it been since Peyton's taken drugs?"

I gritted my teeth, "You're insane."

He smiled at me, "Am I? Let's find out, together." With that he grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the hallway towards the stairs.

"No!" I screamed and started pulling away from him. I wasn't going down without a fight this time.

When we reached the top of the stairs Felix gave me a hard shove and unable to keep my balance I fell. Each jarring crash shook my teeth and my world was spinning by the time I reached the bottom. I started to get up but cried out when I realized my wrist was broken. Felix smiled coldly at the top of the stairs and started descending them calmly.

"You see, Brooke. I've realized something. This relationship means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. When you tried to leave me for Lucas and Peyton, sure, I lost my temper but I've come to understand that you are the one for me." He paused halfway down as if weighing his words, "Don't you think so?"

What the hell? "No!" I screamed, "I hate you, fucking psycho! I'd rather die than be with you!"

Then Felix reached behind his back and pulled something from his waistline. A gun. He smiled down at me, "Well, isn't that convenient?" The pistol shone brightly in the sun as he raised it. Its black muzzle smiled at me and promised a quick end to a life that was too short to begin with.

Then the front door behind me crashed open. "Brooke!" Oh my god, it was Peyton. She first noticed me at the bottom of the stairs and then she saw Felix.

I felt shock course through her body as she took in the situation. Felix and the gun. I felt her weight shift as she prepared to either run or fight. Keeping her eyes on Felix and his mad smile, Peyton reached down and grabbed my arm, helping me up.

"Don't you touch her!" Felix roared and I saw him cock the gun. Peyton and I both froze.

"Felix…" I began but he interrupted me.

"Brooke, don't you see? She'll only hurt you again. She can't have you. No one can."

After that moment, with the mad gleam in Felix's eyes spilling down his cheeks, with Peyton clutching my arm, with me frozen, time slowed.

I saw Felix's finger tighten on the trigger. I knew my life was about to end. I felt regret that I should die so young. I felt anger that I would never experience having the family I'd always dreamed of. I'd never get the chance to love my daughter the way I'd wanted to be loved. I would never be able to articulate to Peyton how much she actually meant to me, it was because of her that my life had been worth living so far. I'd never be able to tell her she was the family I'd never have. I felt regret for every harsh word I'd ever said to her. I felt forgiveness for every time she hadn't lived up to who I wanted her to be.

I felt her push me to the side. I felt her throw her body in the way. I felt her body convulse as the bullet slammed home.

Bang.


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Wow sorry so long since an update…the holidays stole all my time and money. Lol…This chapter goes back a little bit before the last one ended so we can see Peyton's pov of the situation. And still If you haven't read **_**Broken Hearts and Broken Noses**_**, that's the prequel to this story so it might be a good idea to read it.***

Chapter 2(Peyton)

(My Life For Her)

Lucas leaned down and placed another lingering kiss on my lips. His warm hands stroked my back and pulled me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss, still unable to believe that everything could turn out this perfect. I finally had Brooke back and now I had Lucas too. Brooke was moving in with me and Lucas was my boyfriend. Lucas matched my smile with one of his own and gently pulled away.

"Are you sure you have to go home?" he asked.

I smiled and placed another quick kiss on his mouth, "Yes, I'm sure. Brooke is over at her parent's house right now, packing up all her stuff. I'm to report for 'heavy lifting duty'. Plus, I don't want her to be alone there too long, you know? With all the memories and everything."

Lucas nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. Not that I didn't appreciate it but it startled me, "Uhm….Lucas?"

"I'm just so glad that you're both ok, I don't know what I would do without you Peyton. If either one of you guys had gotten hurt…" He shook his head like he couldn't even begin to think about it.

I laid one of my hands on his cheek and smiled into his beautiful eyes, "Yeah but…we're fine."

Lucas raised a skeptical eyebrow, "So says the girl with a broken nose and I can't even tell how many bruises, not to mention all those bad memories."

I shook my head, "Broken noses heal. And as for the memories…those will fade. With Brooke's and your help, I'll replace them with good ones. You'll see, everything is going to be better from here on out."

I glanced down at my watch on my hand and grimaced, "Except for the fact that I really need to get going."

Lucas smiled at me, kissed me again, and whispered, "Call you later", into my ear.

Feeling so full of love and happiness I might burst I walked out to my car with a bounce in my step. I started my car, thinking about how this was a new feeling for me. Usually my life is one tragedy after another but I shook those negative thoughts out of my head. Right now everything is perfect, I have my best friend back and nothing is going to ruin that.

Just as I was about to pull out of the school parking lot my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out quickly to answer it, thinking that maybe it was Brooke, wondering where I was.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Peyton Sawyer?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Yes, who is this?"

"Miss Sawyer, this is Officer Duncan with the Tree Hill Police Department. I was calling to notify you that an officer went by Felix Tagarro's house today because he didn't appear for his pre-trial yesterday, and the young man wasn't at home. His parents claim that they haven't seen him since they brought him home for jail."

I gulped in a few huge breaths and tried to comprehend what the cop was telling me, "What? Why was he even out of jail?"

"Well, his parents bailed him out and as I said the pre-trial was yesterday but Mr. Tagarro didn't show up. We sent out an officer to arrest him but it seems like he's decided to flee instead of follow the due process. We here at the Police Department, in cases of domestic violence notify the victims when the accused either violates parole or doesn't show up for trial just as a warning to go somewhere safe and stay there until we apprehend the suspect. If you'd like we can even send an officer over to your residence and they can stay outside in case Mr. Tagarro tries to contact you or harm you in some way."

My mind was racing. Felix was out? He wasn't locked up somewhere like the animal he was? Fear chased up and down my throat, begging to be let out in a scream but I choked it back. Focus Peyton. Then a thought came to my mind like a lightening bolt. Brooke. She was at her house, alone. What if Felix got her?

"Miss Sawyer?"

"Ummm…yeah I'm still here. Listen can you send a car over to Brooke Davis' residence? 152 Pine St? Where the attacks took place, can you do that?"

"Yes, Miss Sawyer. We have tried to get in contact with Miss Davis at her home residence but no one has answered the phone."

I immediately pressed my foot on the gas and peeled out of the school parking lot. Brooke was fine, she had to be fine. She hadn't even been there that long probably. I mean, Haley drove really slow and knowing her and Brooke they probably caught up on all the latest dirt and scandals. At the very least Brooke had been by herself for about 10 minutes. I hadn't even spent that long with Lucas had I? Oh God, if I'd let her go back to that house to get hurt while I was just kissing my boyfriend, I'd never forgive myself.

"Miss Sawyer, are you still on the line?"

"Yes, I am. Officer, please send that car over to Brooke's house as soon as you can."

"Is there an emergency that you're aware of?"

"No, I just want to make sure she's alright."

"I'm sure she is Miss Sawyer. I've already radioed for a unit and the officer will be over right away. I'd advise you and Miss Davis to stay inside, lock the doors, and wait until the officer arrives."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

With that I hung up my phone, already screeching onto Pine Street where Brooke lived. The thoughts and my head had just turned into one phrase that just repeated over and over. Please let Brooke be ok. Please let Brooke be ok. I whipped into her driveway, parking really haphazardly. My heart felt like a fist was squeezing it inside my chest. Why was I freaking out? I was going to walk in and Brooke was going to fuss that she needed me to help her lift things and everything was going to be fine.

I raced up the front walk, telling myself that everything was ok…but if everything was ok, why wouldn't my heart stop racing.

I flung open the door and was confronted with Brooke lying on the rug in the hallway, cradling her arm and looking completely terrified. At first for some idiotic reason I thought that maybe she'd just fallen down the stairs but then I looked up and there was Felix. I swear to God my heart that had been racing just seconds before stopped cold.

He had a gun. He was pointing it directly at my Brooke.

I could feel the tension in the air and saw Brooke's head pivot to look up at me. Her eyes shone with tears and I could tell that she was not only really scared but in a lot of pain. Slowly, I gently bent down to help Brooke up. I grabbed her arm that wasn't hurt and began pulling her up. That's it, I thought, I'll pick Brooke up. Get her somewhere safe.

"Don't you touch her!" Felix's harsh voice boomed in my ears and made me freeze.

Then I heard another sound that was worse by far. Click, click. I looked up in terror. I'd seen a lot of action and horror movies. My dad even owned a gun. I knew what that sound was. He'd cocked his gun.

Suddenly this all became very real. Someone was probably going to die. There was a bullet right inside that gun, just waiting to shatter everyone's lives into pieces. I saw the muzzle pointed directly at Brooke and I saw the understanding in her eyes. She knew she was about to die.

Like hell she was going to die! She was _my _B. Davis. My family. My friend. The one person who had always been there for me. Then I saw it on Felix's face. He was going to fire. In that moment, clarity hit me and I knew exactly what to do.

I grabbed Brooke's upper body and tried to toss her with all my might out of the way. I threw my body in front of Brooke's prone form and felt a shock wave rocket through my body.

Pain blossomed in the form of red from my chest and I heard Brooke's shrill screams. I faded. I fell. I was finished. At least I'd done the right thing. I was dying but Brooke was going to live. One beautiful, compassionate, loving human being lives, a wreck of a human being dies.

Fair trade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(Brooke)

When Love and Death Embrace

Time is a funny thing. So is life. How many moments or times can you point at and say, "That's when it all changed?" How long does an event have to be to change your life? And how significant does it have to be? Is it the length of a song? A song whose rhythms, lyrics, and notes seem to touch your very soul? A song, that when it ends, has added a little piece of beauty into your life? Or could it be that moment when the sun dips below the horizon and paints the entire sky so that it looks like at any moment it could burst into beautiful orange flames? What about when sand slides in between your toes and the tips of waves glide like silk across your feet? Or could it be when someone says, "I love you." And for the first time in your life, you truly understand the meaning of those three little words? Could it be when I first laughed into green eyes or felt the warmth of a hug given with warm arms instead of a cold shoulder? Do you have a moment? Was it long, like a lifetime built with love? Sharing your soul with one other? Or was it short, like someone taking the time to help pick up some books that you had dropped? Sharing a moment with someone, restoring your faith in humanity and kindness with a simple gesture?

I hope your life changing moments were like that. Things that make your eyes tear up and your heart burst just thinking of the possible beauty there is out there for us to behold. I've had moments like that. But I've never had a moment like this. Right now, in this moment, my life has changed. It didn't take long. Not even five minutes.

No, it didn't take long at all. Just a few seconds really. The time it takes to pull a trigger.

She was broken. She was bloody. She wasn't there. That couldn't be Peyton. I wouldn't let it be Peyton. Her back was to me but even from there I could tell the damage was bad. I remembered screaming her name. I remembered the bang of the gun and how she threw me to the side. I remember thinking, that's not going to be enough. Then Peyton did something that made me die inside. She threw her body in front of mine. The bullet slammed home and she fell in a crumpled heap on my hallway floor. Her blood was already starting to soak into the carpet and all I could do was look at her.

I felt a sob choke in my throat and I reached for her. My hand hovered uncertainly above her arm. I heard Felix yelling above me, still on the stairs but I blocked out the sound. I couldn't move. I could see Peyton's body slowly moving up and down, so she was still breathing.

My world had faded to just Peyton, lying there on that floor. Felix's yelling turned into white noise in my mind. I wasn't even scared when he started down the stairs. I didn't even jump when a cop ran through the door behind me. I heard him yell at Felix and he pulled out is gun. I saw Felix raise his gun for a second time. A gunshot again pierced the air and Felix spun around and fell to the ground. I saw the cop run up and check him. I heard Felix moaning on the ground and saw the blood on his shoulder, he wasn't going to die. I saw the cop check Peyton and then shake my shoulder, yelling to me that he was going to radio for help. But all of this took place somewhere outside of my consciousness. The fact that I'd been rescued didn't even pierce my thoughts. In my cone of silence the only thing that existed was Peyton.

I laid down beside Peyton on the carpet and wrapped my one good arm around her. I felt my hand get sticky as I placed it on her T-shirt but I didn't move it. I pressed my face against her curly, blonde hair and murmured, "Peyton, you have to get up now."

I felt Peyton shudder and I gently grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. I propped myself up on my good wrist and looked down at her. She was gasping and tears were pouring down her face.

Her lips trembled as she said, "Brooke?"

I leaned down so I could hear her better, "Yeah, Peyton, I'm right here." I sat up and grabbed one of her hands in mine. "You feel that?"

With great effort Peyton nodded her head, "Yeah…I do."

I felt my lips shaking, "Good. Because I'm not ever letting go, Peyton. Do you hear me? You can't either. It's us, Peyton. You and me. Us against the world. I don't work without you, do you understand? I need you to hold on. You can't leave me. I need you."

A small smile reached Peyton's lips and it shined in her eyes but then sorrow and pain dimmed everything. I felt her convulse and her grip on my hand tightened. She opened her mouth to talk again but this time I saw the brightness of blood shining inside, "I'm so sorry, Brooke. For everything. But especially now, for leaving you." For a moment she stopped talking and her eyes grew distant. I gripped her hand harder.

"Peyton, don't talk like that. Just stay here, with me."

Peyton's green eyes swam back into focus, I heard her breathing coming in shallow, fast pants. Her lips opened but no sound came out. I leaned in closer and I barely heard her whisper, "People always leave."

Suddenly her grip went slack and when I pulled back, I wasn't met by her green eyes. Instead, her eyes were closed.

"Peyton?" I shook her hand, "Peyton?" She didn't move.

I'm afraid that after that, everything is a little hazy. All I knew was that my life had just ended, right there, in my arms, and I hadn't been able to do anything about it.

The cop came crashing back into the house. I turned to look at him. He opened his mouth, "The ambulance can be here in five minutes."

I turned towards him, still holding my best friend's hand in mine. "Time is a funny thing."

He furrowed his brows, "What?"

I shook my head, "Five minutes….that's five minutes too long. My life has already changed. And hers has already ended."


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: This is another Brooke chapter so don't get thrown off because usually the chapters go Brooke-Peyton-Brooke-Peyton. Just wanted to clarify, yes this another Brooke chapter. Also, there is some cussing so if your eyes get easily offended, I'm sorry.***

Chapter 4(Brooke)

My Heartstrings Come Undone

Sitting here. I can't stop my leg from jiggling, or my lips from trembling, or my eyes from tearing. Can't stop my mind from racing. When the ambulance had gotten to my house, Peyton had a "shallow pulse" whatever the hell that had meant. I'd held on to her hand all the way to the hospital. I'd squeezed her fingers in between mine, maybe too hard, but I was hoping against hope that I'd feel her squeeze them back. That her hand in mine, the bond between us would keep her with me. I was hoping that she'd open her eyes, look at me, wrap me in a hug, and tell me everything was going to be ok. Right now it felt like nothing could ever be ok again.

I wish I could go back in time and tell her not to jump in front of that bullet, not to jump in front of me. I wanted to scream, "I'm not worth it!" I wanted her to realize that her life was worth more than a bullet to the chest. I wanted it to be me. I wanted to feel that bullet slam into my heart. I wanted to bleed out all my regrets onto the floor. I wanted my sorrow and life to run out of me in one big puddle, staining my mother's pristine white carpet forever. Maybe my mom would've stared at the bloodstain for a few minutes before ordering new carpet. Maybe she would've regretted every moment that she didn't get to know me. Maybe she would've shed a few tears at my funeral. Really, I wish it had been me. I'd take the blood, the wasted life, the pain left behind, the fear of the afterlife, the feeling that I'd never exist in this world again…I'd take it all, if only it would bring Peyton back.

I hopped up, pacing across the floor. My arm complained at the sudden movement but right now I didn't give a damn. The doctors had given me a cast and a sling. They'd reset my arm and informed it would eventually heal on it's on. They'd put the pieces together again neatly and wrapped it up. Who would do that for my heart? It was just as broken. Oh yeah, the doctor also tried to call my parents. They didn't answer. The doctor left a message but my parents are somewhere in the Caribbean where they always tell me, "Brooke we don't get reception. We go there to escape from the world so unless you're dying or something, don't bother us."

I pushed thoughts of my mom and dad out of my head. Who the hell cares about them anyways? The only family I ever wanted to claim was at the end of the hallway, through those double doors. Right now doctors were leaning over her, cutting her open, trying to put her back together. My mind flashed to places that it shouldn't be. Peyton, lying on a cold operating table, blood all around, the heart monitor holding just a steady note, the doctor shocking her, her body jerking off the table, her head lolling to the side, the nurse saying, "Doctor, she's gone."

I put my hand over my mouth, feeling like I was going to throw up. Stop thinking like that Brooke! Peyton was going to be ok. She had to be ok. How could this world keep on existing or even keep turning if she left it? No, Peyton was strong. She lived through her mom dying. She lived through her dad constantly leaving her. She even lived through me calling her a bitch and telling her I hated her. Oh God! A single tear escaped my eye and slid silently down my cheek. Why had I ever told her that? I didn't mean it of course; I'd only said that to hurt her. Why had I wanted to hurt her? Over Lucas? Who cares who she loves? I didn't love him…I'd only fought for him out of some stupid pride thing. He's mine, not hers. Like some idiotic five year old with a new shiny toy. Mine, not yours, you can't play with it. That didn't even make sense. My own words came back to me like daggers to my heart.

"_I don't __ever__ want to see you again. I don't __ever__ want you talking to me again. And I sure as hell will __never__ be your friend again. You don't matter to me. Do you understand me? Did it get through your fake blonde hair and your fake ass smile? You…are nothing. You were __never__ anything to me. And you sure as hell aren't anything to me now. I…hate you"_

I choked back a sob. What if I couldn't take it all back? I thought of Peyton, again, lying on that table. It should be me in there. I should at least be there. I'd promised Peyton, as she was dying in my arms, that I wouldn't let go of her. I'd gripped her hand that was losing strength by the second, I'd looked in her green eyes that were shining with tears and I'd promised not to let go.

Unable to take it for one more second, I walked on unsteady legs to the nurses' station.

I leaned over the desk, "Excuse me."

The nurse with graying hair and bags under her eyes gave me a passing glance but turned right back to her phone call.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me."

This time the nurse looked at me with sharp eyes and held up a stern finger. Then she pointed to the phone glued to her ear like I hadn't already seen it.

"No, no, to make that dessert you need at least a whole can of whipped cream…Yeah, marshmallows on top just make it better."

I glared hatred down at her and she mouthed, _Just one second._

One second?! I'd been waiting for a whole freaking hour to see if my best friend, my family was going to die! Like hell I was waiting one more damn second just because this bitch wanted to tell someone a recipe!

I reached across the counter and snatched the phone away from her ear.

She reached out at me, "Hey!"

I held the receiver up to my mouth, "She'll have to call you back." And with that I hung the phone up on the wall were it went.

The nurse's eyes shrank to pinpoints as she glared at me, "Young lady that was a very important phone call."

I'm afraid my voice came out rather shrill in my anger and tears were still glimmering in my eyes, "Important! More important than my best friend possibly dying and you people have me waiting out in a fucking waiting room for a whole HOUR! I need to know. I need to know if she's going to be ok!" I pounded my fist down on the counter and the nurse jumped, "I need to know if I'm ever going to watch stupid old movies with her, get matching temporary tattoos, go to Goodwill and try on ugly 80's clothes, I need to know if I'm ever going to get to hug her again, laugh with her again, cry with her again, fight with her again. Damn it! I need to know."

By the end of my rant my face I'm afraid that tears were literally pouring down my face and the nurse looked like she'd just gotten mauled by a poodle. She was leaning as far back in her chair as possible because I'd leaned so far over the counter it looked like one more inch and I'd leap over the whole damn thing. I would too. I would grab that nurse and shake the apathy right out of her.

The nurse reached out a shaking hand to the telephone I'd hung up earlier, "Ok, let me just page a doctor. Please calm down, though. Perhaps you should return to the waiting area and sit there."

I shook my head, "I'm not moving unless it's to go see Peyton."

The nurse swallowed but she nodded and picked up the phone. "What's the patient's name that you want to know about?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She's 17, has blonde hair and green eyes. She has a tiny scar just below her ear where I accidentally poked her with scissors when I was trying to cut her hair when we were 10. You see before her mom had always cut her hair but after she died Peyton wouldn't let anyone near it. Finally one day I talked her into thinking that I could do just as good a job as any hairdresser. It was a lot harder than it looked though. It took a whole three months for her hair to grow back down to her ears. Her dad could've strangled me but Peyton told me that next to her mom I was the best hair cutter in the world. She also has a scar on one of her knees from falling off her bike when we were 12. We were racing down the driveway. She fell off and I rode past her but she was so upset about losing, I helped her back on her bike and pushed her to the end of the driveway so that she won. There's another scar on her palm where we both cut our hands and held them together, then we were blood sisters. Now though, she has a gunshot wound in her chest."

I forced my mouth to close, aware I was rambling. The nurse looked at me like I was crazy, "Ok…I'll find out. Peyton Sawyer, right?"

I started crying even harder thinking about all those scars that connected us. All the pain that we'd been through hadn't torn us apart, it had made us closer. We both bore permanent reminders of our time together. Things that had caused pain in the past ended up bringing us closer because we struggle through them together. When I'd held her hand back at the house, my scar had been pressed up against hers. Brought together from the pain of Peyton's mom dying. Held together with the glue of our equally dysfunctional lives. Our imperfections made us lean on the other harder, made our friendship stronger. Each cut, each scar, literal or emotional, had brought us together, even when it seemed that they would tear us apart. I only prayed that Peyton's death wouldn't become the scar that eventually covered my heart and overshadowed my life. That would be the one scar that would overpower me. That would be the one that would never heal.

The nurse turned away from me to talk quietly on the phone. Finally I heard her say, "I can't do that! Can't you send someone down to….fine, I see."

She held her hand over the receiver and turned back to me, my throat clenched. I'd made that huge speech about wanting to know but if the news was bad, did I really want to?

The nurse smiled an apologetic smile, "Please don't be angry, Miss. But you and Miss Sawyer aren't related are you?"

Why was she asking me that, "Umm, no."

The nurse grimaced and turned back to the phone, "No. Really? Do I have to?"

She then turned back to me, "Ummm, the doctor said to tell you that he can't give out information on Miss Sawyer to anyone but a relative. That kind of stuff is confidential."

I leaned over the counter again and the nurse drew back slightly, "No, I have that thing. That attorney thing. The thing that means if she's in the hospital, like ICU, I can see her and everything."

The nurse let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God." Then she murmured something into the phone and hung it up, "The doctor will be down to talk with you shortly. I just have to look up your documentation and if everything checks out, he can tell you everything you need to know."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. The doctor was going to come and talk to me. Was that good or bad? Did they send doctors down to tell you if someone was dead?

The nurse watched me out of the corner of her eye as she started searching for Peyton and my power of attorney agreement. Peyton's dad had insisted we get them for one another because with him out of town so much and my parent's being non-existent, he'd wanted someone to be at the hospital with whoever was hurt. He didn't want us to be alone until he could get there. There was yet another reason to give Larry Sawyer a huge hug when I saw him again. At the time we'd done it, Peyton and I had scoffed at the thought that either one of us would ever be in the hospital, in need to some document that could get the other into ICU to visit. Now, I've never loved a piece of paper more.

I heard the soft patter of shoes approaching and looked up to see a tired looking doctor wearing a pair of teal blue pants and shirt. He stopped short when he saw me and looked over at the nurse. She shrugged and then avoided my eyes when I glanced over at her.

The doctor sighed and ran his hands through his short brown hair as he approached me. That definitely couldn't be a good sign.

He looked down at the floor for a second but when he looked back up, his eyes were filled with an apology and sorrow. I felt my heart clench in my chest. No. It couldn't be.

"Miss Davis. I'm sorry to tell you…."


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: Ok, please bear with me in this next chapter…yet again, I'm afraid you don't know what has happened with Peyton but I'm going to post the next chapter today too and that will finally resolve you guys' questions of "is Peyton alive or not?" I promise that I will answer that in the next chapter lol which I'm posting today…promise ok? Lol***

Chapter 5(Peyton)

May Angels Lead You In

I woke up to surrounding darkness. I blinked several times to make sure that my eyes were even open. They were, but there was no light to be seen. My heart clenched in my chest and I started to panic. Where was I? What do I last remember? It all came rushing back to me. The gunshot, the incredible pain that ripped my chest apart, my blood flowing out of me, Brooke sitting with me while I knew I was dying, and I felt remorse for having to leave her when all she was doing was pleading with me to stay. Brooke! What had happened? I'd felt like I was dying and she was going to be alone with Felix. Where the hell was I now? Wherever it was, I wasn't near Brooke; she was going to need me to protect her.

I climbed shakily to my feet and then wondered at how I was even able to do that. I reached up to feel my chest and the bullet hole was gone. How was that possible? I didn't even feel pain there anymore it. Just then I realized that I was breathing through my nose…my broken nose. I reached up with a trembling hand to feel my face. My nose was fine. How was that healed? As long as I'd been alive, nothing on me had ever healed that fast. A frightening thought reached my mind, was I still alive?

Suddenly a voice pierced the darkness, "You're not alone, just in case you were wondering."

I turned, trying to find the source of the voice but all I could see was the blackness.

"Oh for heaven's sake I'm right here."

I turned and there she was. There I was. It was me but it wasn't me at all. She was surrounded by a cone of light, the first I'd seen in this place. She had black and white hair and black angel wings on her back. Something about the face was off, too. Sure, her eyes, nose, ears, and cheeks all were mine but she looked…mean…almost evil. She wasn't what I saw in the mirror in the morning.

She smiled a crooked smile, "Yes, I am."

I furrowed my brow, "Yes, you are what?"

"I'm what you see in the mirror ever morning. You should know yourself if anyone, I think. You know how ugly you are. Sure, everyone tells you that you're beautiful but come on Peyton. At least you and I know the truth. Inside you're just like me. Probably even worse."

I shook my head, "No. I'm not a bad person."

She scoffed, "Well at least you're good for a laugh. Don't you ever wonder why poor, pathetic Peyton always ends up alone?"

"People always leave," I whispered to myself.

"No! Wrong again. People always leave? Peyton drives them away."

"That's not true."

She laughed again, "Of course it is! Look what you did to Brooke! Your best friend. You stole her boyfriend even though she told you that she was falling for him. And what did you tell your mom right before you saw her for the last time?"

Pain lanced in my heart, along with disbelief. "No…you couldn't know about that. I've never told anyone that!"

"When will you get it through your thick skull? I am you. You don't have to tell me…I know. Go ahead; let me hear what you said."

I'd replayed that conversation in my mind millions of times since my mom had died. We'd been sitting in her car; she was dropping me off for school. I remembered my nine year old self sitting in the car; next to her.

"_I might be a little late picking you up Peyton."_

"_Why? You're always late. I hate standing out here waiting on you."_

"_Well, Mrs. Henry next door needs help..."_

"_Forget it, I don't even care why. You know, Daddy always picks me up on time when he's here."_

"_Yeah, I know, baby but Daddy's out on a job right now. He can't pick you up."_

_I turned away from her but I know she heard what I said next, "Well…I wish you were the one that left, not him. I wish you were gone and he was around all the time."_

Tears were in my eyes as I rehashed those old memories.

The other version of me smiled, "So tell me, Peyton? How did your mom die?"

My voice came out in a whisper, "She ran a red-light."

"Yes, Peyton…but _why_ did she run that red-light?"

She didn't have to point it out to me. I'd run that conversation over in my head a thousand times and each time the guilt was laid solely on me. It wasn't necessary to bring it all back up.

She clucked her tongue, "Peyton, of course I have to bring it up…obviously you've forgotten your part in things. Now come on…why did she run that red-light?"

I felt tears start spilling down my cheeks, "Because she was going to be late picking me up, ok?! She wanted to get there on time because I'd made a big fuss about it in the car. So she ran one damn red-light, trying to get there. So…yes! It's my fault, ok! I know that."

The other version of me strutted slowly over to my side and cooed, "Awww…at least we finally agree on something. Do we need to talk about how you started shutting your dad out of your life after your mom died? How that hurt him to not only see his wife die but know that his daughter wasn't confiding in him like she used to? Don't you think he could have used your help?"

I sunk down to my knees and cradled my head in my hands, "I was nine."

She reached down and tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at her and said softly, "That's no excuse. But since we're on that…were you nine when you went behind Brooke's back and stole Lucas? Oh no wait! You were seventeen when you did that, weren't you? After Brooke was so good to you after your mom's death, too! And the death that you caused to boot."

"I love Lucas, though. I can't help who I love."

"Well, wait, did you have a chance with Lucas. At the party when he told you he wanted everything with you. I'm sorry…but wasn't that you that walked out at that point. You had your chance with him! And guess what…you drove him away to Brooke and then cried that you wanted him as soon as she had him."

I stood up, "Stop it! Okay, just stop! I want to go home. Let me leave. Get me out of here!"

The evil angel smiled at me, "Peyton, you can't go home. You are home."

I shook my head, "No, please let me go."

"Peyton, I can't do that. You're dead. And this is hell. Trust me…you are home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(Brooke)

Beautiful Tragedy

I walked down the hallway, following the doctor. Was it even possible to feel this many emotions at once? Wouldn't my heart burst? I repeated the doctor's words in my mind one more time.

_"Miss Davis. I'm sorry to tell you that the wound was far more extensive than we'd anticipated."_

The doctor paused in front of me and opened a door. I stepped through it, feeling sicker by the moment.

_"The bullet caused a great deal of damage. We were able to repair her collapsed lung, however, the major problem was that the bullet hit her spinal cord on its way out and lodged there."_

I walked up to view the room that Peyton was lying in.

_"Luckily for Miss Sawyer. Since Mr. Taggaro shot her from an above angle, the bullet's path went at a sharp downward slope. It entered in the middle of Miss Sawyer's chest, right below the breast bone but it lodged in her spine a little further down."_

The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know that this is a jarring sight. We still need to do a lot more surgery on Miss Sawyer if she is ever going to be able to walk again."

Peyton was lying there on that hospital bed and it looked like they were still sewing up her chest. I couldn't see her that well because there were about four doctors crowded around her still form. I could see her face though. She was so pale. I gasped and covered my mouth.

The doctor turned me away from the window of the surgery room and led me out of the operating theater. Once we were back in the hallway I felt like I could breathe again. I felt like smacking myself. I was being a coward. Even if seeing Peyton like that hurt me, I should be able to handle it, just so I could be near her.

"Miss Davis, even before we had brought Miss Sawyer in, she had already slipped into a sort of coma. Now, of course, she is heavily sedated so it is impossible to tell if that coma will persist once she is out of surgery. Fortunately, her vitals are fairly strong and we have no reason to believe that she won't pull through. However, we won't be done repairing the nerves in her back until much later. I suggest, in light of your injury, that you go home and rest."

I shook my head, "Absolutely not…I won't leave her."

The doctor shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "Miss Davis, how about you go home, get some rest, and I will be sure to personally call you if anything comes up."

I shook my head again, "You're not hearing me…I won't leave her."

"Well, what if you leave…and then come back. It will be late but since you have the proper document, you could stay the night here if you wished. That way, you would be here in case Miss Sawyer wakes up."

I sighed, not liking the idea of leaving at all but it would be good to go home, get a shower, and pack some clothes since I planned to not leave Peyton's side for the rest of the time. Slowly, I nodded and I saw the doctor's evident relief that I wouldn't be around here bothering them the whole time.

"I'll be back in two hours," I told him and he nodded.

I started to walk away but I stopped when I heard him calling my name.

"Miss Davis. The number that you gave us to get in contact with Larry Sawyer, Peyton's father, isn't working. The nurse told me that all she gets is a busy signal."

I turned back towards him, "Well, Peyton's dad works on an oil rig so sometimes the lines go down and it takes them weeks to repair them. It's really hard to ever be sure that you can get in contact with him."

The doctor nodded, "Ok, well I'll tell her to just keep trying then."

I watched him walk away and tried to focus on the next task at hand, instead of just collapsing and crying like I wanted to do. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and silently scanned through my phonebook. Finally, it settled on the only number it could and I pushed the "call" button.

"Hello?"

I tried to keep the tears from sounding in my voice as I said, "Hey, yeah…it's me. I'm at the hospital with Peyton….I need someone to come pick me up….I didn't know who else to call…Can you please come get me, Lucas?"


	7. Chapter 7

***We're skipping the Peyton chapter again, just to let you know…this is another Brooke one so don't get confused***

Chapter 7(Brooke)

Your Love Is A Lie

So far Lucas and I had ridden in almost complete silence. He'd picked me up and I knew he wanted to know what had happened, I mean he had to be dying to ask me but I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. How was I supposed to tell this guy that I'd been responsible for his girlfriend getting shot in the chest? How would he feel about the fact that she'd tried to sacrifice her life for mine? I knew I was conflicted about that and he most certainly would be.

Lucas cleared his throat and turned towards me, "So Brooke, I'm not sure if you're ready to talk but I mean, I'm here to listen if you want to tell me what happened."

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold window. The smooth glass felt good against my hot face. Today had been horrible and I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that came with Peyton being in the hospital.

I pulled away from the glass, aware that Luke, more than anyone, deserved an answer, "Felix came back. He pushed me down the stairs and pulled out a gun. Peyton came in when he was threatening me and she got in the way and he shot her." The words sounded hollow coming from my lips and I closed my eyes as a few tears stung them. I knew he was going to ask questions but just saying that had closed up my throat and it felt like I'd never be able to talk again.

I could almost feel Lucas' shock. He stared straight ahead and the road. "Is she going to be ok?"

Damnit the one thing I didn't want to answer. I choked out, "I don't know." Then it was like the floodgates had opened. I felt tears start pouring down my face and sobs were shaking my body. Everything was catching up to me and the waves of emotion felt like they would take away whatever life I had left in me.

Lucas reached over and laid a warm hand on my arm, "Don't worry, Brooke. I'm sure Peyton will be fine." He knew that it was an empty promise. It didn't even sound like he believed it.

Thankfully, Lucas let me cry and didn't ask anymore questions. He just kept his hand on my arm and steered with the other. When we got to Peyton's house he stopped the car and shut it off. We sat there; the only sounds were my sobs.

Eventually, as if he were moving through molasses, Lucas slowly reached over and pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapped around me and I sighed into him. Slowly but surely my sobs started to dim and I felt like I could control myself again. Lucas was stroking small circles in my back and making "shhh" noises.

I started to pull away because comforting or not the hug was physically uncomfortable. I was leaning across the gear shift and it was starting to dig into my side. As I was pulling away, Lucas kept his grip on me so I didn't go too far. He pulled back too and looked into my eyes. I could see that he too had tears in his eyes. My heart melted, he'd been crying for Peyton just like I had. I smiled at him, wanting to say "thank you" for being a good friend.

Before the words could come out of my mouth, Lucas leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He felt warm and good so for a second my lips pressed back to his but then I pulled back, shocked.

He too looked like he'd been slapped across the face. His mouth was open in almost a perfect "o" shape and his eyes looked wild.

After the shock ran through my body, anger took its place. His girlfriend, my best friend, was in the hospital and he was trying to kiss me? Lucas must have seen the cold look in my eyes because he started stuttering out an apology.

"Brooke…oh my God, I'm so sorry. I don't….look; I really don't know what happened. I didn't mean to….well I mean, I didn't want to…"

I held up a hand to stop him in mid-stutter. My voice was tinged with ice as it came out of my lips, "Lucas, shut up. I'm getting out of this car and I'm walking in the house. You're going to turn around and go home. Peyton is in the hospital on an operating table in a _coma_, Lucas. A freaking coma! You are a complete ass for trying to kiss me now. . You can forget about coming to visit Peyton, because I won't allow it. You know what? As a matter of fact you can forget everything about Peyton. Just stay away from her and me."

With that I got out and slammed the car door on Lucas' next stuttering sentences. I didn't care what he'd have to say. I stalked up the walk to Peyton's house. I was going to get my clothes and get the hell out of here and back to Peyton. _You kissed him back._ A voice in my head whispered. I covered my ears with my palms but it didn't stop the voice. _He kissed you and you kissed him back, even though Peyton is in the hospital right now because of you._

I wanted to scream, "No!" but I knew the truth. Everything that had happened in the past twelve hours had been my fault. I started packing my clothes and everything; it only took me a few seconds when usually it would take me an hour or so. When I got back to the front door there was an instant when I just wanted to shove through it, call a cab, and go. Never come back. Run away.

To my utter dismay I actually pondered that for a second. I ruined everything all the time, why not just get away?

Did Peyton run away? Or did she jump in front of a bullet? That thought slammed home and with it, every thought of running was gone. Peyton needed me, even though I didn't deserve to be the one that was there for her, I was that person. She wouldn't wake up to an empty hospital room and wonder where she was or how she got there. I'd be there to help her every step of the way. Even if it killed me, I wasn't going to leave her side, because that's what she'd been willing to do for me.

I flipped open my phone and called for a cab. I was ready to get back to my Peyton.


	8. Chapter 8

***Holy crap! I'm sooooo sorry it's been such a long time since I posted. My school started back in January and so far its crazy…Thanks so much for sticking with me guys and for reading/reviewing, sorry I haven't been holding up my end of the bargain. This story isn't done yet but I'd like to let everyone vote on the couple(s) it ends with. Seriously, I want you all to choose, so leave a review to let me know. It could be Brucas, Leyton, Breyton(relationship) or even just Breyton friendship w/ no Leyton or Brucas…any way at all, whichever way you guys choose, that's how I'll end it, most votes wins. So go ahead and cast your vote b/c if I only get one vote saying a couple then that's the one that gets put in the story so make your voice heard!**

Chapter 8(Brooke)

Never Let Me Go

Even though I was still shaken from the encounter with Lucas, I raced out my front door when the taxi driver honked the horn. He helped me put my bags in his trunk and kept quiet on the drive to the hospital. That was fine by me; I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. What was I going to do about the Lucas situation? Peyton said she loved him but he obviously didn't deserve her. When she woke up from her coma…should I tell her what he did? She probably wouldn't want to hear it but if I didn't tell her then she'd ask why Lucas wasn't around and probably be mad at me for not telling her. What if she thought I'd tried to steal him? Truth be told, I had kissed him back if only for just a second.

Hatred for myself roiled in my stomach, threatening to spew out of my mouth but I choked it back down. I was looking down on Lucas but I wasn't really any better. Maybe he'd just made a mistake, the same way I had. I definitely wasn't in any position to judge anyone, especially not after the Felix fiasco.

"Here we are, miss."

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the driver pulled up to the hospital. I stepped out the door into air that was already tinged with the crispness of autumn. Looking up at the white building, I sighed. My best friend was in there and this was going to be really hard.

I thanked the driver and paid him but I felt something close to trepidation at the thought of going into that cold place that held Peyton's life in its claws. My mind flashed back to how broken she'd looked, lying on that operating table. I felt tears sting my eyes but I blinked them away. It was time to be strong for Peyton. She deserved that at least.

I straightened my shoulders and marched in through the sliding doors and straight to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled; it wasn't the same nurse as before. She'd probably needed to take a vacation after I'd got done with her, "Yes, I'm here to stay with Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I need to know which room she's in."

After a few minutes typing in her computer the nurse told me where Peyton was and how to get there. I walked down the halls towards her, my shoes clicking hollowly on the tiled floors. When I got to the door that was supposed to be Peyton's, I hesitated before pushing it open. Who knew what I was going to see? Praying to God that Peyton would be ok, I shoved the handle and almost fell into the room as the door gave way easily.

There was Peyton. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from sobbing out loud. My beautiful Peyton. Her normally shining hair was lying lifeless beside her unusually pale face. Her lips that were usually curved in a smile or screwed up in a scowl were flat and devoid of meaning. And her eyes. Her glowing green eyes were shut. I could hear a steady beeping coming from a monitor beside her bed but other than that the room felt so cold and empty. Peyton's presence always had filled up a room, always. But now it felt like no one was here. Just me and the lifeless figure on the bed. A shell of the P. Sawyer I used to know. A shell of the P. Sawyer I helped to destroy.

On shaky legs, I slowly made my way to her side. She needed to be Peyton again. Whatever this empty thing on the bed was, it had to go away. I needed Peyton. I knelt by her bed and slowly took one of her hands in mine. I rubbed the back of it with my thumb and marveled at how warm her skin was.

"Peyton? Hey. It's me."

Nothing, not a flutter. Just the monitor beeping.

"I really need you, you know? It was always you and me. I just….I need you to come back to me, Peyton. Can you show me that you're still in there somewhere? Please? Just….move your finger if you can hear me, ok?"

I watched her hand, praying for some sign of movement but all that remained was flat and still. Biting back guilt and pain, I murmured, "That's ok. You're probably tired. We'll try again later. Just know that, I'm not letting go, ok? So, don't you dare. You have to stay here with me because I'm never letting you go."

"Ah-hem."

The sudden noise startled me and I turned around. I saw the same tired-looking doctor that had finally told me that Peyton was alive. He was standing in the doorway with a folder, looking at me expectantly. Reluctantly, I let go of Peyton's hand to stand up but promised her silently that I was never really going to let go.

The swift rise to my feet brought a twinge of pain in my arm. The doctor must have seen the pain written across my face because he gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Miss Davis. We met briefly earlier. I'm Doctor Carter. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged with my shoulder that wasn't hurt, "I'm hanging in there. How's Peyton?"

The Dr. Carter gestured towards the two chairs that were at the end of Peyton's bed and we both sat down.

He leaned forward and looked directly in my eyes, "Miss Davis, Peyton should wake up in a few hours or maybe even a day. However, that means she 'should', not that she will. Sometimes the body shuts itself down in sort of a defense mechanism and its completely up to Miss Sawyer as to when she wakes up."

I nodded, processing this new information, "So, when she does wake up…she'll be fine, right?"

Dr. Carter sighed and rubbed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, "That's the somewhat discouraging part. The bullet struck Miss Sawyer's spine at quite a critical nerve."

I felt my breaths coming in short, fast pants but fear was pulling at me too hard for me to slow them, "What does that mean?"

"It means that she may not be able to walk when she wakes up."

It felt like someone took a sledgehammer and hit my chest. It felt like my ribs were closing in on my heart and I couldn't breathe. Dr. Carter leaned forward and grasped my arms.

"Miss Davis, place you hand over your mouth and concentrate on breathing evenly, you're hyperventilating."

I did as he asked and gradually my breathing began to slow and the constriction lifted off my chest. My heart still felt the shock though. Peyton wouldn't be able to walk! Because of me, she was going to be paralyzed for life?

Dr. Carter must have read the unasked questions in my eyes because he patted my hand reassuringly, "Miss Davis, that isn't one hundred percent. We only know that the nerves were damaged. We don't know if that means Miss Sawyer will be paralyzed forever. It may just mean some physical therapy will be needed. However, I don't think that there's any reason to believe that with some work, she won't be able to get back mobility. I'm just saying that it won't be easy and that she might not be able to do some things that she used to, that's all."

I knew his words were meant to calm me but how was that reassuring? Oh, she might be able to walk in a little while but not the way she used to? That wasn't reassuring at all! My Peyton was going to be forever changed by this situation.

Dr. Carter slowly rose from the chair, "I'll leave you alone with her, now. I told the nurse to bring up a few blankets and a pillow for you. That chair you're sitting in right now stretches out. If you want any dinner or need help with anything, just hit the "Call" button on Miss Sawyer's bed. I'll be back in the morning to check on Peyton's progress and nurses will be in periodically to run tests and check up on her. Do you have any questions?"

I nodded numbly, no words coming to me.

"Do you need any pain medication for your arm? Or is the Tylenol working good enough?"

"Tylenol is fine," I managed to whisper.

Dr. Carter nodded and left me alone in the room.

I went back to Peyton's side and crawled into bed with her even though that was probably not allowed. I needed to be close to her. I wrapped one arm gently around her waist and burrowed my head into her shoulder.

Her body felt warm next to mine but I wasn't able to stop myself from shivering. I reached up with my good hand and gently brushed a hair out of Peyton's face. I stared at her and whispered softly, "I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

***A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews/votes. So far we have 2 for Leyton and 4 for Breyton. There's still a few more chapters to go before we get all "couple-y" so let me know what you want!***

Chapter 9(Peyton)

Wake Up Call

How much time has passed? A day? A minute? A lifetime? How long have I been here? Trapped in the guilt and pain of my own actions. The dark angel version of me won't leave me alone. All there is here is the two of us, darkness, and regret.

"Peyton….Peyton! Are you listening?"

I raised my weary head to look at her, "For the love of God, please leave me alone, I can't take anymore. Please." I knew my eyes shone with tears but her's were as hard as stone.

She gave me that sardonic look I know so well, "God? You think God listens to you? You're a nothing, insignificant, horrible, ugly, druggie!"

I buried my head in my hands, trying desperately to hold on to the last grips of my sanity. She'd made me remember all of it. My mom's death, my betrayal of Brooke, the way I'd pushed Lucas away at first, the way I'd shut my dad out….On and on and on. It seemed that my list of sins was a never-ending one. Maybe I was in hell. It certainly seemed like it.

Then she strode over to me and pushed me down hard. I gave a small yelp of pain. My back scratched against the rough dirt underneath me. She leaned over me and leered in my face. She was my mirror image but I've never seen a mirror show such a different picture. If I looked anything like her in real life, no wonder I was down here.

Her green eyes shone with frenzied hatred and I almost wilted under their glare. Her perfect lips opened and dripped words filled with venom, "Liar, betrayer, thief…_murderer_"

Unable to take it anymore, I snapped, "Damn it! Leave me alone!" I gripped her shoulders hard and shoved back. She fell back and I was on her in an instant. I straddled her waist and tried to hold her down with my weight. She tried to push me off but I only pushed her down into the dirt further.

Her hands reached up and tangled in my hair. She gave a hard yank that brought tears to my eyes but I brought one vengeful fist smashing into her horrible face. She gave a shriek and her skinny fingers wrapped around one of my wrists. Her fingers felt like they were burning my skin but I didn't give in to the pain. I lifted the other arm up and brought another fist rocketing into her pretty little nose.

_Crunch!_ I felt blood wetting my knuckles but I didn't stop. With each hit I screamed.

_Thump._ "Leave!"

_Whack._ "Me!"

_Thud._ "Alone!"

Over and over I brought my fist crashing down. Gasping for breath I finally stopped hitting her but I didn't want to look down. She'd stopped struggling a few minutes ago. I didn't want to see what I'd actually done. I crawled off her limp body, scooted across the dirt, and turned my back to her. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wincing at the pain in my knuckles. Humming a tune my mom always used to sing to me I began rocking back and forth, trying to block out every true thing that evil version of me had said.

"Peyton?"

I cringed inwardly, please I can't take anymore.

"Peyton? It's ok."

That voice, I knew that voice.

A soft smell reached my nose. It smelled like lavender and Pantene shampoo. Her sweet voice rang out again, "Peyton. She's gone now. I'm here."

I turned around, fearing another trick from my tormentor.

There she was. Shining, in this dark place. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. She was perfect

"Mom?"

Her lips arched into a smile and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "Yeah, its me."

I leapt off the ground and into her arms, "I've missed you so much!"

Her warms arms wrapped around me and held me tight, "I've missed you too, baby."

I couldn't keep my eyes from shedding even more tears. I never thought I'd be here again, wrapped in her arms. In an instant she was able to make everything ok again.

She held me like that for what seemed like an eternity but it still wasn't long enough, eventually she let me go and held me back so she could get a look at me.

"Peyton, what have you been doing to yourself?"

I couldn't help myself from blubbering out my whole story. How much I'd withdrawn since she died, Brooke, Lucas, drugs, hating everything, missing her. My mom stood there and listened to me the way that only she could…well, her and Brooke.

When I finally finished talking I didn't want to meet her eyes. How could you not judge me after hearing all that? However, when I did finally get the courage to look up, she wasn't judging me, not at all. The only thing I saw in her eyes was love.

"Peyton, it wasn't your fault. My death. I need you to stop blaming and punishing yourself for something that was out of your hands. I don't want you to live your life, covered in guilt. It's killing you. I also need you to forgive me; I didn't want to leave you. You were only nine years old. I wanted nothing more but to stay. So forgive me for not being there as you grew up, but more importantly forgive yourself. You're seventeen and I think its time for you to learn that there's more to life than the inevitability of death…you've got the surviving part down, I need you to focus on the living."

I sank down to my knees on the cold, dirt floor. She was right, just like always. I'd been so focused on my own grief that I hadn't given myself a chance to actually be who my mom had taught me to be. I wanted to throw myself into my mom's arms and tell her to take me with her. Brooke. Despite the pull of being with my mom, I didn't want to leave her. She was practically my family since I'd broken down the relationship with my dad. She was the only person who'd never given up on me. It stung to just leave her behind. I couldn't leave her I realized with a sinking feeling. Even if I was with my mom, a part of me would always be worried about Brooke and how she was coping now that I was gone. Plus, I'd made a promise to always be there for her. All the shitty things I'd done in my life, I didn't want to back out on that one thing.

I looked up at her, "Mom, isn't it too late? I think I want to go back, try again. But I'm already dead."

She smiled down at me, "I love you so much, Peyton. And it's never too late for love."

Suddenly everything around me started blurring and it felt like something was pulling on my chest. My mom started fading away but so did the darkness.

"No!" I screamed, "Mom! I love you!"


	10. Chapter 10

First Day of My Life

"Mom."

Peyton's voice reached into the dream I was having and yanked me right out. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up from the chair, ignoring the crick in my neck and a shot of pain through my broken arm. It barely registered to me that it was morning, light was shining through the curtains, and I was hearing Peyton's voice.

"Mom!"

I almost couldn't believe my ears; Peyton was calling to her mom. I bolted over to the side of her bed just in time to see her eyes flutter open. I choked back a sob when she looked right at me. Her eyes were clouded with confusion but they were still there. Those eyes looked right down into my soul and caused tears to come into my eyes. I reached down and picked up Peyton's hand within my own and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Welcome back, buddy." I managed to choke out. I felt a cold tear leave a trail down my cheek but wiping it away would mean I would have to let go of Peyton's hand and that wasn't happening any time soon.

"Brooke?" Peyton rasped out.

I nodded, "I'm here, Peyton."

Her eyes darted around the room and she looked even more confused than she had before, "Where's my mom?"

I furrowed my brow, trying to understand what Peyton was asking me. "Ummm, sweetie I'm not really sure what you mean. But your mom was one of the nicest people I knew, I'm sure she's in heaven right now watching over you." I felt another tear trickle down my cheek, "That's why you're here with me right now, because she was watching over you."

Peyton nodded just a little, "You're right, she is watching over me, but I'm still here because of you."

I couldn't stop the tears from coming now. She must not remember that I'm the reason why she almost died. I probably should've called a doctor or a nurse, they probably would want to take a look at Peyton but I wouldn't…couldn't interrupt the feeling of having her back again. Unable to keep apart from the relief that Peyton was alive any longer I crawled into bed with her again. Peyton looked shocked but she held out her arms and I fell into them.

I wrapped my one good arm around her waist and Peyton held me as I sobbed against her. Her long artistic fingers rubbed my back in soothing circles and I felt my tears slowly ebb away. When my crying had subsided Peyton's hands moved up until she was slowly combing through my hair. I felt loved, protected, and for once like everything could be alright in the world. My family was back. I was home. I still held on, reassuring myself that Peyton was back now and that we could face anything together.

After I felt a bit more pulled together I pushed the "call" button on the side of Peyton's bed. I started to get up because it would look weird if I was in bed with Peyton when the nurse got there but Peyton pulled me back down. She held on to me like I was a lifeline and I held her right back, if she wasn't willing to let go I certainly wasn't going to pull away.

When a nurse came rushing in I did see her eyebrows raise at the sight of me and Peyton lying in the bed together but I didn't give a damn. The nurse was a short red head and her nametag said "Tina".

After getting over her slight shock she quickly came over to Peyton's bedside and started checking the monitors, talking all the while, "So you're up again, Ms. Sawyer? Vitals look good. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

Peyton shook her head slowly.

Tina smiled down at her, "Does it hurt to talk right now? Your throat is probably extremely sore because of the tubes we put down in during the operation. Don't worry, give it some time and some liquids and it will be fine."

She looked down at me and coughed, "Ms. Davis, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the doctor in now and you could get in trouble for being in that….position."

I slowly rose to my feet but reached out to clasp Peyton's hand. Her eyes shone up at me full of gratitude and she gave my fingers a light squeeze. I looked down at her and mouthed, I'm_ not letting go._

Peyton mouthed back, _Thank you._

Tina averted her eyes and looked slightly embarrassed by our wordless communication but none the less she smiled at me politely and paged the doctor.

The next few hours were filled with lots of tests, disappointments, and heartache. I had to sit there while they poked and prodded at Peyton, trying to determine exactly how well she was. I also had to sit there when the doctor explained to her that a lot of physical therapy would be needed before she could even begin to consider walking again. I had to sit there and do nothing but hold her hand while she cried over the life that she would never have again, thanks to that bastard Felix and a bullet. Each one of her tears felt like a shard of glass stabbing into my heart. I felt helpless because all I could do while her life was crashing down around her was hold her hand.

Once the doctor and the nurses had left, Peyton laid in her bed, still silent. I almost got the feeling like I was back in a room that just held her body and not her spirit. I didn't have a clue what to do for her because there were no words I could ever say that would make this all go away.

I remained next to Peyton's side for what seemed like an eternity but she didn't move and didn't say anything. I saw tears gently streaming down her cheeks and splashing onto her white pillow but I didn't know what I could do about them. How could I tell her that everything was going to be ok? I couldn't. There were no words to take Peyton's pain away so I just did what I could. I waited by her bed, holding her hand, and praying that somehow we could make it through this.

Peyton interrupted the silence that had been deafening the room, "While I was asleep I had a dream."

I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice but leaned forward in my chair, wanting to be as near to her as possible, and to encourage this new sign of life. "What did you dream about," I asked.

She turned her sad green eyes towards me, "I dreamed I went to hell because I've been such a bad person."

At that time, Peyton could've knocked me over with a feather and I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice as I said, "A bad person?! Peyton, you're the best person I know. You have so much love, life, kindness, and beauty within you. Can't you see that?"

She gave a traditional Peyton Sawyer smirk that quickly changed into a small, sad smile, "You see, that's why I had to come back. I don't see that, I've never seen that but you know what Brooke? You always have. I dreamed that my mom came to rescue me from hell and asked me if I wanted to go to heaven with her. You know what I said?"

I shook my head, not knowing where this was going or what point she was trying to make.

Her hand clenched tighter in my fingers, "I said, 'No'. I said that because I knew I couldn't leave you behind. You're the one person who's always found beauty and light in all my darkness. You've been there with me through it all and yet you still love me for me."

"Damn right I do." I stroked the back of her knuckles with my thumb.

Tears to match my own reappeared in Peyton's eyes, "You…Brooke Davis, you are why I'm still alive. I had to come back and say thank you. I had to come back and tell you I love you."

I leaned forward and wrapped her in a very awkward hug seeing as she was lying in a bed and I only had one good arm to hug with. Even though there was a metal bar pressing into my stomach, I didn't want to let Peyton go.

"I love you too, P. Sawyer," I breathed into her golden hair. And I did. A lot more than I'd like to admit. Faced with the thought of losing her, I'd realized that I simply couldn't lose her. There was a feeling of needing deep within me that couldn't imagine surviving without Peyton.

I felt Peyton turn her head and kiss me gently on my tear-streaked cheek. Her warm lips pressed there for more than a second and I felt a heat radiate from that spot until it spread to my heart which seemed to swell and beat faster at the touch. Confusion swirled in my stomach. This was new. Peyton had always meant home to me. She'd always been a sister, a mother…family. But that one brief touch of her lips to my cheek made me want to turn my head and….I wanted to kiss her back. Not in a family way. Not in a sisterly way. I wanted to kiss her lips. I wanted her to stroke my hair and hold me close. I wanted to look into her green eyes and see love reflected there that was strong enough to mirror my own.

I pulled away from Peyton's grasp before I could do anything as stupid as move my head a few inches to the right and press my lips to hers. What the hell was happening to me? I stood up and smiled shakily at Peyton who seemed a little flushed. She smiled a small embarrassed looking smile that looked all too cute on her face. I swallowed hard.

Realization hit me like a sledgehammer right to my stomach. Nearly losing Peyton had made me realize how much I needed her, how much I loved her. Lucas, all those other boys, it had only been a denial of the simple truth that I loved P. Sawyer and I always had. The boys had come and gone but Peyton had remained. Even when she and Lucas had gone behind my back I wasn't upset with him, I was upset with her. Upset that she proclaimed to love someone other than me. I didn't just love Peyton Sawyer…I was in love with Peyton Sawyer and the fact that I was just now realizing it shows what an idiot I've been.

I smiled at Peyton, fearing my heart would burst with all these new found revelations and she smiled right back at me. I knew there would be a lot of complications. Hell, I didn't even know if she could ever feel the same way about me as I did about her but right now what I was feeling was enough. Just knowing with a quiet certainty that I loved my best friend was enough. I could deal with the other stuff later and even if she never loved me back in that way, I could still bask in the love I felt for her. I wanted to hold her again and leave all the problems and conflicts for the future.

I started to walk over to her bed but a knock on the door stopped me in my footsteps. The red haired nurse, Tina, poked her head in cautiously as if she was concerned with what she'd find this time. She gave a small sigh when she saw that I wasn't cuddling with Peyton on the bed and smiled at us both like a reward. She turned to me and said, "Miss. Davis? There is a young gentleman out here that would like to visit Miss Sawyer. I told him that she needed rest but he insisted that I at least ask you two if he could come in to visit. His name is Lucas Scott."

A smile grew on Peyton's face just as I felt mine leave my lips. The complications were beginning much sooner than I would've liked. Damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(Peyton)

Unquestioned Answers

Lucas? For a brief second that name didn't have any meaning for me. It couldn't when Brooke had just been looking at me like that, like I wanted her to. I had come back for Brooke, not for Lucas. When I was in my "hell", Lucas hadn't even crossed my mind. Sure, that fact made me a terrible girlfriend and maybe even a terrible person. I didn't like to think of it as a betrayal of Lucas because for some reason it didn't feel like I could even betray him. Instead, it felt more like a revelation. A sudden knowing. The fact that it had always been me and Brooke, Brooke and me, the two of us, hoes over bros, and that was the way I'd always wanted it. I realized I love her; I need her to live my life to its fullest. She was the reason I was here and it would always be her.

Just a second ago I'd held her close and worked up enough courage to lay my lips upon her soft cheek. That one act had taken all the courage within me. I had thought _What if she freaks out? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? _ Luckily, Brooke had pulled through like a champ and for a second I was fooled that she might feel the same way I did. She had looked at me like I'd longed to be looked at my entire life. She'd looked at me like I was her life and she was mine. Then that same stupid nurse that had interrupted our cuddling earlier had poked her head in and announced that Lucas was here.

I looked over at Brooke, wanting to gauge her reaction. For a brief second disappointment crossed her face and I couldn't help a huge grin from spreading across mine. She didn't want him here; I could've jumped up and cheered. Tell him to go away, Brooke, I silently willed from my bed. Instead she glanced at me and grinned right back, "Peyton, do you feel like you're ready for visitors?"

I wanted to say, "No, I need to rest some more….with you." But instead I cleared my throat and swallowed those words. What came out instead was, "Yeah…Great, Lucas is here. Let him in." I felt myself silently screaming but I did need to talk to him. I did need to tell him that we were over and that I was sorry. He deserved to hear at least that much from me.

Brooke swallowed hard and flashed the nurse a smile, "Ok, let him in." Then she walked to the door and turned around, "I'll be right here if you need me, Peyton. I'm just going to give the two of you some privacy."

I wanted to tell her that Lucas and I didn't need any privacy. I wanted to tell her she only needed to step out for a few seconds, which was long enough for me to say goodbye. Her brown eyes bored into mine as she slowly slid out the heavy wooden door and into the hallway. I could still see a little bit of her face through the glass window that was on the top of the door. She turned her head to the side and I saw anger twist her eyes into narrow slits. I saw her mouth moving fast and I could hear a muffled sound coming from the hallway. It sounded like she was yelling. I felt a pang of hatred for my injured back and this hospital bed because whatever was going on, I wanted to see it. If Brooke was yelling at someone I wanted to stand next to her in solidarity. But I couldn't. I felt another pang of hatred but this time it was for myself. Brooke needed someone who wasn't going to be burden to her. Who was I to think that I could love her the way she deserved? I wouldn't be able to take care of her like I wanted to; instead it would always be her taking care of me. A flash of movement from Brooke drew my attention back to the small, window in the door.

Brooke had raised her hand as if she was about to slap someone. However, instead of slapping whoever she was yelling at, she placed her palm against her eyes and rubbed back and forth, and then she turned and walked away. Clearly the argument was over.

As soon as Brooke was gone from my view, Lucas' face appeared in the window. Brooke had been yelling at Lucas? Why? He smiled at me with pity in his eyes and pushed himself through the door and into the room. He put his hands in his pocket and kind of shuffled over to the bed, clearly unsure of how he should act. He was wearing his traditional Scott Body shop sweater and a pair of exercise pants. With his hair kind of mussed and wearing scuffed up tennis shoes, I would guess he came straight from the river court.

"Hey, Peyton. How are you doing?" he asked, blue eyes focusing everywhere in the room except for on me.

Indignation roiled up from my stomach. Did he think I was some sort of invalid now who was only to be pitied and slightly ignored? I spat out, "Oh you know how it goes, what with being shot and finding out I'm paralyzed, I've had better days."

Lucas' cheeks flushed red and he muttered some sort of apology. I waved my hand in the air, feeling bad for being so tough on him. What would I do in his situation? I was never good with consoling people, either.

"I'm sorry, Luke. It has been rough, you know? I don't mean to take it out on you."

He sat in the chair that Brooke had been sitting in and moved her pillow and blanket to the floor. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and rubbed his hands together like he was getting ready to dive into an extremely cold swimming pool, "So, everyone at school and stuff sends their love. Haley and Nathan are really worried and they said for me to tell Brooke to call them as soon as you're ready for visitors."

I smiled at the mention of Haley and Nathan. I'd been shutting them out lately but they were really good friends. "Tell them I said, 'Hi', and that they can come visit whenever they'd like. I want to see how Haley's dealing with converting Nathan Scott into a good guy because that's something I tried to do for years."

Lucas chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I know. I'm still not sure that I'm behind their relationship one hundred percent but as soon as I know Nate isn't being an ass to her I'll probably get used to it." He pushed his hand through his spiky blonde hair and grew serious all of a sudden, "So the doctors think you'll be able to walk again?"

I grimaced and started picking at a thread on my sheet, "They don't know. I mean, I will be able to walk again but they don't know how well." I chuckled, "Let's just say I won't be running any marathons anytime soon."

Lucas looked like I had slapped him and I wondered what he had expected me to say. Did he expect me to throw off my covers, hop off the bed, and shout, "I was just faking! I didn't get shot, everything is hunky-dory."

In the awkward silence that followed my admission, I blurted out, "So, Lucas, why was Brooke yelling at you?"

Again, Lucas looked at me with panic and dismay written all over his face. But this time there was something else…guilt. He searched the walls and the ceiling as if the answer might be written there, his eyes avoiding mine.

Just as I was about to ask again, Brooke poked her head in the door. She shot Lucas a look of death but then turned a small smile to me, "Peyton, the doctors need give you some more medicine but they say it will make you sleepy so I think that Lucas should go, now. Sorry it wasn't that long of a visit but you need your rest."

I smiled gratefully at Brooke because this meant that Lucas was going to go. His being here was making me slightly uncomfortable just because he was acting so awkward. Wait! I almost slapped myself. Lucas was here and now I could say goodbye to him.

He got up slowly and I was aware of Brooke watching his every motion like she wanted to jump across the room and kill him. I turned to her, "Brooke, can I have a second alone with Lucas?"

She looked at me with a little bit of hurt in her eyes but she nodded and slipped back out the door again.

I turned to Lucas and spat out the words all at once, "Lucas, I don't think it's a good idea for us to date right now. I mean, I need to focus on getting well. I just…I don't think we should go out anymore."

Lucas stood there shocked and I think I could've pushed him over with a feather. Then he sputtered, "W…What?"

I forced my heart to remain cold and said again, "Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea. I need some space right now."

He sat down again, "Is this about, Brooke?"

My eyes opened wide in shock, how did he know about Brooke? "Actually yes, it is."

He jumped up again, his voice growing shrill, "Peyton, she kissed me alright? I didn't mean to, I swear. I mean, she called me to drive her home to pick up her things. I was so worried about you. It's all her fault, I pulled away after a second of shock, ok? It didn't mean anything."

My heart clenched in my chest. Brooke had kissed Lucas? While I was in the hospital? I glared at Lucas, "Just go. Leave. We're through."

Lucas opened his mouth to say something else but then he just sighed defeat. He leaned down to kiss me but I leaned away from him and all he got was my cheek.

Brooke came pushing in the door, "Lucas, you need to leave…now." Why was she angry? She looked at me like she was hurt that he had kissed my cheek. Why was she hurt? What right did she have? She was the one who had betrayed me.

Lucas left us both in that empty, hollow room. I missed the ease I felt with Brooke just a short half hour ago. Her jaw was clenched as she sat in her chair and it was clear that something was bothering her. I just laid in my bed as the medicine flowed through my I.V. and into my arm. I wanted to yell at Brooke, to ask her why she would do such a thing, but right now sleep was pulling at me harder than my anger and I opened my arms to its blackness and fell inside it.


End file.
